Sauron's Army
Sauron's Army is the powerfull army of the dark lord, Sauron, which is occupied at Mordor. A mix of multiple Goblins, Trolls, Half-Trolls, Haradrim, Far Harad, Warg, Mûmakil and specificially Orcs, like Uruk-Hai, Black Uruks and the Nazgûl. First appearing in the trilogy series of "Lord of the Rings", the Army of Sauron appears as one of the powerfull factions in the Live-Action Universe, during the events of Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War. The Army of Sauron * Sauron (Leader of the Army) ** Gothmog *** Orcs ** Azog ** The Witch-King of Angmar *** The Nazgûl ** Saruman Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Pre War: Defeat to Narnia's Forces Growing powerfull over the years, the army of Sauron finds it's first challenge, as the Narnia's Alliance moves on to finish Sauron and his army, seeing them as a threat to their kingdom. Jadis and Miraz sends their forces to deal with Sauron's army, as the leaders of the alliance would confront the Dark Lord, personally. Despite their outnumbered force, the army of Sauron easily falls to the White Witch's army and the Telmarines' weaponory. Unfortunately, Sauron quickly meets his demise at the hands of the mysterious figure of the Narnia's Alliance, Rumpelstiltskin, and of the White Witch's force, leaving the remain forces of Sauron to go into hiding. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two From Fall to Rise Despite the fall of the Dark Lord, Sauron's spirit still lives in the dark realm of Mordor, through the Eye of Sauron, even though he doesn't act mostly, during the events of the second war. However, the Army of Sauron is still in charge, as they manage to rebuilt some of their forces in Mordor. Some aeros later, Sauron orders his servant, Saruman, to assemble an army of his own, worthy enough to serve the Dark Lord's purposes. Revenge Against Jadis When the time has come for Saruman, he sends Lurtz and his army of Uruk-Hai to take out Jadis, a previous enemy of Sauron, and her forces. Even though Lurtz and the Uruk come victorious, as they kill off Jadis' wolf, Saruman gets worse on the other side, as the White Witch learns the reason of attacking her dominion, she travels into Saruman's lair and humiliates the sorcerer with a demonstration of her magic wand. When Saruman takes Jadis' wand, the White Witch is forced to retreat. Fusing Armies After his fight with Jadis, Saruman travels to Mordor, where he meets with it's current occupiants, the Witch-King of Angmar and Gothmog. Together, they combine their armies, both of Sauron's and Saruman's, creating as one of the most powerfull armies in the whole universe. Frightening the White Witch Later, the White Witch enters Sauron's dominion, as her fear draws to her place to see if the the One-Ring was found by Sauron's minions. When she steps in the gates of Mordor, the Mouth of Sauron reveals himself. Just as Jadis claims herself as a superior being to the Mouth of Sauron, she turns her look on the Eye of Sauron, causing her fear to leave at once from Mordor, much to the enjoyment of the Mouth of Sauron. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Preparations The Battle in the Forbidden Forest Non Disney Villains Tournament Movies Villains War Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Sauron's Forces Category:Sauron's Orcs Category:Sauron's Forces in Movies Villains War Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:2001 introductions Category:Deceased Characters Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Movies Villains War Category:Live-action villains Category:Voldemort's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Ravenna's Alliance in Live-Action Villains War Category:Vs Lord Voldemort Category:Live-Action Villains War